This application incorporates by reference Taiwanese application Serial No. 89114571, Filed Jul. 20, 2000.
1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) card holder, and more particularly to a drawable SIM card holder of a mobile phone.
2. Description of the Related Art
Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) Card is for a special purpose for a digital mobile phone of Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM). While the GSM system was developed in Europe, the concept derived from the credit card has been integrated into the design of the digital mobile phone for improving on the protection available against pirated use of analog mobile phone. It is unique for the subscriber to have a Personal Identification Number (PIN) of the SIM card for using the mobile phone. The SIM card is a kind of micro-processing chip containing communication network-related information for specially identifying a subscriber, such as the mobile phone number and parameters of communication, and has memory for storing telephone directory or other personal information.
Each subscriber applying for an account from the system proprietor can get a SIM card representing a personal identification number. Thus, the subscriber could take out the SIM card and remove it to another mobile phone for the replacement of mobile phones whenever the mobile phone is upgraded.
Most SIM card contacting devices in the current market secure the SIM card by latching. However, some thorny problems might happen easily, such as falling off of the latch, taking out the SIM card with difficulty or failing to contact with the contact element.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a drawable Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) card holder for the convenience of removing the SIM card. Meanwhile, using a simple mechanical design, such like an elastomer, enables to hold up the SIM card and the SIM card comes into contact with the contact element securely.
The invention achieves the above-identified objects by providing a drawable SIM card holder of a mobile phone, the main feature of the drawable card holder includes a drawer and an elastomer. The drawer for receiving a SIM card is attached to the protective cover of the mobile phone and coupled with the contact element. The elastomer installed in the drawer braces the SIM card when the drawer is in the room and enables the SIM card to pop out of the drawer when the drawer is drawn out of the room. The elastomer makes the plane formed by the SIM card incline with flexible angle for the convenience of removing the SIM card.
The invention achieves the above-identified objects by providing another drawable SIM card holder, which includes a drawer and an elastomer. The drawer further includes a button capable of clasping the button hole for fixing the drawer on the protective cover.
The invention achieves the above-identified objects by providing another drawable SIM card holder, which includes a drawer and an elastomer. The drawer further includes SIM card positions; the protective cover of the mobile phone has a number of ribs. When the SIM card is inserted into the mobile phone, the SIM card can be put in the right position without left or right deviation due to the withstanding of the SIM card positions disposed two-sidedly and without up or down deviation by a pressure of the ribs and a elasticity from the compression of the elastomer. It enables the SIM card to be coupled to the contact element of the printed circuit board.